It Took Six Years
by BoredOutOfMyMind123
Summary: "Without a doubt Remus has always been closest to Sirius out of all the Marauders, feeling that he could tell the other boy basically anything". This is a RemusXSirius fanfiction and is my idea of how they got together and what their relationship was like. Anyway hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

So I've been a big fan of this pairing for a long time and finally decided to write my own story about them. This story is **M** rated so if you don't like that then please do not read. I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND THANKS FOR READING!

**Chapter 1: FML**

Remus Lupin is normally a very patient individual, a person has to be when they are friends with the Marauders, but his current situation was truly putting that patience to the test. Remus was simply trying to finish his accident runes essay in peace when the snogging couple fell through the portrait of the Fat Lady and into the Gryffindor common room. The couple pays no mind to the few students scattered around the room and simply throws themselves down on an unoccupied couch near the fireplace. Normally Remus wouldn't have even noticed the couple, after six year at Hogwarts you get pretty use to finding other students in a variety of different states of undress in fact just last week Remus walked in on a couple shagging behind a book shelf in the back corner of the library. No what grabs Remus's attention is the male half of the couple. Silky looking shaggy black hair mostly hides his face from view but Remus can easily picture the hard, maturing features of the boy's face and the soft steel grey eyes that Remus is all to familiar with. The figure of Sirius Black is completely wrapped around a 5th year girl whose name Remus isn't sure of. Again this was nothing new, Sirius basically has a new girl every week, but that is the problem!

Remus looks away from the couple and tries to focus his attention back to the task in front of him. "_Why should it matter to me what Sirius does?" _Remus thought _"Just because I'm one of his best mates doesn't mean that I get to decide what he should and shouldn't be doing…or who"._ A rather loud moan comes from the direct of the couch followed by an annoying high pitched female giggle. Remus lets out a sigh and grabs his books figuring that he isn't going to be able to finish his essay as long as he has to listen to the girl under Sirius making obscene sounds. He quickly makes his way up the spiral staircase to his dorm room and falls onto his bed as soon as he reaches it not even bothering to turn on any lights. He is grateful to find that he is the only one in the dorm, not really feeling like dealing with any of his roommates right now. Sitting up so that his back is against his headboard Remus glances around the room trying to find something to make him forget what's taking place down stairs.

There are five beds around the circle room, and a larger fireplace in the middle. The bathroom is to the right of Remus's own bed and directly across from Remus was Frank Longbottom's bed. Frank was a really nice guy but preferred to hang out with his girlfriend Alice over the Marauders. Remus liked him well enough, he stayed out of other people's business which Remus greatly appreciates, but he has never really considered Frank a good friend. Next to Frank's bed was Peter Pettigrew's, unsurprisingly the bed was unmade and surrounded by dirty clothes and old candy wrapper. Remus laughs slightly looking at the mess, he loves Pete but the boy has the hygiene habits of a flobberworm. The middle bed belonged to James Potter, and Remus can't help the small smirk that creeps across his face at the thought of the Marauder's "leader". James would never refer to himself as the leader of their group but in Remus's opinion that is exactly what he is, always planning the next advantage for the group or putting an end to an argument between the Marauders. James is never bossy though and he's always happy to hear what schemes the other Marauders have in mind.

Finally Remus glances at the bed next to his own, Sirius's. Without a doubt Remus has always been closest to Sirius out of all the Marauders, feeling that he could tell the other boy basically anything (hence why Sirius was the first to know about Remus's furry little problem). Remus felt himself smile as the thought of Sirius stretched out on his bed that morning found their way into his head. Sirius had been shirtless, with his back arched causing the muscles in his stomach to tighten showing off Sirius's well defined abs. The stretching also resulted in Sirius's pants sliding down a little lower on his hips allowing Remus to get a good look at the V leading downwards.

"_Why can't I stop thinking about him?" _ Remus groans as he rolls on to his stomach and shoves his face as far into his pillow as it would go. This isn't the first time that Remus has asked himself this same question; in fact he hasn't stopped thinking about it since the beginning to the school year. _"What the hell is wrong with me? Sirius is my best mate, so why am I basically eye fucking him every chance I get?"_ It doesn't bother Remus that he is thinking about a guy this way, he's known that he fancies blokes since he was twelve (not that he's ever told anyone besides his mom), but fancying Sirius is not an option. _"He's straight, and even if he wasn't why would he have any interest in me when he could have any bloke that he wants? And there is no way that I am going to ruin my friendship with him or the Marauders by turning all obsessive over him!" _Remus mentally scorns himself but that didn't help with the sudden throbbing feeling that abruptly appeared in his groin.

Shifting slightly Remus tries to ignore his quickly growing problem by thinking about the potions recipe they leaded in class today. _"Finely chop one rat tail into pieces, add to the boiling water and allow to sit for two minutes. Add five mashed newt eyeballs and stir six times clockwise followed by three times counterclockwise."_ Remus pauses in his repetition trying to remember what Prof. Slughorn told them next. Trying as hard as he can Remus thinks back to the potions class that day, but all he can remember is the smell of grass, soap and musk that had come off the boy sitting next to him. Remus felt his cock give a strong throb as it swelled against the confinement of his trousers. _"God I'm pathetic, getting horny just thinking about the way Sirius smells! What is wrong with me...well I suppose he does smell rather good. Especially right after he showers and I can smell his shampoo from across the table." _Remus groans as his erection pushes painfully against his zipper. Finally he gives in moving to lie on his back, one arm behind his head propping it up towards the ceiling, his other hand slide downs to cup himself through the fabric. Biting down on his bottom lip, preventing any loud noises from escaping his throat, Remus begins stroking himself slowly and firmly. He closes his eyes and allows his imagination to take over. His thoughts turn to the couple downstairs and what it would be like if he was the one under Sirius. Sirius's lips locked with his own in a battle for dominance, hands roaming over exposed skin and Sirius's hand replacing Remus's moving on his erection. Remus quickly fines himself stroking harder and faster. The pressure is becoming too much and Remus reaches for his button to release himself but instead he freezes as he hears the sound of foots steps approaching the door. Remus quickly grabs his blanket from the end of his bed and pulls it up to his stomach; he fixes his eyes on the ceiling and prays that to whoever walks in he simply looks like he's relaxing in bed.

The door creaks open and in walks the last person Remus wants to see right now. 

*Please let me know what you think Thanks*


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Quick THANK YOU to everyone that read and followed! Please review because I didn't get any reviews for chapter one! :D

Sirius threw the door shut as he enters the room, an annoying habit that has started many late night arguments between the dorm's occupants. He has his 'something didn't go the way I wanted it to' look on his face and quickly kicks his leg out hitting the door rather violently. Remus can see Sirius take in a deep shuttered breath before letting it out slowly. Sirius's head snaps up to look at Remus as if he just noticed the other boy was in the room. Remus locks eyes with Sirius and is abruptly aware of every nerve in his body. It feels like hours, but is probably less than a minute, before Remus feels his brain kick start again and he swiftly breaks their staring match looking towards the opposite side of the room.

"Everything okay Padfoot?" Remus voice sounds breathy, even to his own ear and he prays Sirius doesn't notice. A sudden dip in his mattress and pressure on his legs causes Remus to look down. Sirius has flopped down face first on to the bed and appears to be trying to hide his face between Remus's knees. "_Oh god, please don't move up any higher" _Remus mentally begged bunching up more blanket over his groin as he sits up. "Ah Sirius I'm not sure if you are trying to suffocate yourself or what this is but…"

"Life sucks that's what this is Remus" Sirius cuts off Remus, digging his head farther between Remus's legs and letting out a massive groan. Remus can't help the small laugh that escapes his throat at Sirius's theatrics. "Don't laugh at me you asshole" Sirius's voice has taken on a whiney tone and is slightly muffled due to the fact he is still face down, "Life is completely unfair! I am with this girl who is FIT, like crazy hot! But am I happy? NNNNNNNOOOOOOO! And why you ask? Because life hates me and I think I should just give up on ever being happy!" Sirius finished dramatically lifting his arms up and dropping then down again for emphasis, letting out a second monstrous groan. Remus blinks a few times utterly confused but quickly smiles. As strange as it may sound this is one of the things Remus loves about Sirius. He is always so open. Remus chuckles again before leaning over to whisper in Sirius's ear.

"…So you are trying to kill yourself?" Before Remus can even react Sirius has shot up from between his legs. Sirius quickly pinned Remus down on the bed, easily restraining both of Remus's wrists behind his head and set about tickling his sides. Remus instantly finds himself in a fit of uncontrollable laughter and tries desperately to wiggle away from Sirius's hand.

"Here I am pouring my heart out to you, my beloved friend, and all you can do is mock me…Tsk tsk Lupin not very kind at all" Sirius taunts not letting up on the tickling.

"Ssst…stttooo….STOP IT" Remus pants still trying to get away from his friends hand.

"Now, now Moony you know the rules, if you want me off just say it" Sirius, who is now laughing almost as hard as Remus, pants out.

"Siii…Sirius Black…iiiss…the beeeesssstttt prankster…in in the history…of great great pranksters" Remus manages to wheeze out, relieved when Sirius finely pulls his one hand away. Sirius however keeps his other hand in place, restraining Remus's two hands above his head and leans in close to his face.

"Aaaannnnnd" Sirius prompts.

Remus sighs taking a breath before spitting out the last part as hastily as possible "AndIRemusJohnLupinamforeverjustalowlyworminhisgar denofawesomeness!"

"Excellent!" Sirius releases Remus and sits up on top of him, clapping his hands together. Sirius is still breath slightly faster than normal but now has a wide smile stretching across his face. _"He looks so sexy with his hair all messed up like that"._ Remus feels a blush over take his cheeks as he realizes that Sirius is straddling his lap. "You alright there Remy, you don't look like you're breathing?" Sirius's lips twitch slightly as if he is going to laugh, and it takes Remus a second before he can think straight again. Remus was trying to think of something to say in reply when the dormitory door banged up again, causing both boys the turn their heads. James enters the room, with Peter and Frank in tow. _"I'm not sure if this was lucky or unlucky, but thank you James Potter!"_ James stops abruptly when he spots the two other occupants in the room, causing Peter to crash into him. Peter looks around quickly to try and figure out why James stopped so suddenly. When Pete spots Remus and Sirius a dumbfounded look appears on his face (but it's really not hard to make that happen to Pete). Frank simply steps around the other boys to his bed with a slight roll of his eyes and a tiny smile that he thinks will go unnoticed. A smirk quickly appears on James's face and his right eyebrow disappears into his shaggy hair.

"My apologies gentlemen, I was not aware of the impending coitus happening is here _"Actually forget the thank you! FUCK YOU POTTER! I greatly regret teaching you the word coitus now!"_ would you like us to leave?" James said with an incredibly straight face, shooting a pointed look at Sirius.

"Yes actually! And Mr. Potter well you're being so polite how about doing me the modest favour of pissing yourself off the top of the astronomy tower?" Sirius smirked in return, rolling off Remus and hopping over to his own bed. James and Sirius exchanged their 'bring it' look and Remus just pulled the blankets up to cover his face in the hopes that they would all just forget his existence.

"Now Mr. Black I am happy to support my most respectable friends in any way possible as the begin this new found homosexual affiliation, but I must confess my disbelief that such an intellectual and profound individual like Mr. Lupin would partake in behavior such as fellatio, with a homo habilis-like _"Seriously regretting teaching you these words!"_ creature such as yourself" James still kept a straight face but the right corner of his lip began to rise slightly into a smirk. Sirius glared at his best friend for a second then smiled and rolled on to his side facing away from James.

"Yeah well when his choice was between you or me, I guess it was pretty straight forward." Sirius mocked before both boys burst out laughing. After Sirius explained what had actually happened, and the other boys had stopped making sex joking, they decided to call it a night.

No one noticed the Remus never resurfaced from under his sheets.


End file.
